


Женевьев знает.

by Atex



Series: Genevieve knows [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Это финальный фик из цикла.





	Женевьев знает.

Это одна из тех сплетен, которую знают все, кто побывал хоть раз на съемочной площадке Сверхъестественного. Можно даже сказать, что она давно вышла за пределы съемочной площадки и передается словно вирус. Люди вздыхают:  
— Бедняжка Дженсен. Такой талантливый, а все торчит в этом шоу. И почему так получилось?

— Восхитительная актерская работа и пропадает где-то в Канаде. Ему бы в Голливуд. Что он тут забыл?

— Уверен, что к тридцати пяти у него был бы Оскар, если бы не этот тупой сериал. Заживо закапывает талант. Для чего? Для кого?

И еще куча подобных высказываний, которые слышит Женевьев от знакомых и незнакомых людей до сих пор. Нет, ее не удивляет такое единодушие. Она сама, когда в первый раз поработала с Дженсеном на площадке, говорила то же самое и искренне недоумевала, что такой яркий, талантливый актер делает в среднестатистическом фантастическом сериале. С Джаредом было как-то понятней и проще. Он любил свою работу, сериал, команду, а главное, знал, что это его потолок — из чего не делал трагедию, а продолжал с наслаждением сниматься и получать от жизни максимум удовольствия.

Это Женевьев прекрасно могла понять, а вот Дженсена — нет. Никогда не получалось. Она смотрела на него при первом знакомстве с какой-то смесью восхищения и недоумения. Порой Женевьев думает, что существенно ничего не изменилось. Разве что недоумение ушло, оставив место раздражению, которое возникает с завидной регулярностью, когда она слышит очередной шепоток на тему: “а вы знаете, по какой причине Дженсен Эклз похоронил свою карьеру?”.

Знает. Все знают. Но что это по сути меняет? 

Хотя когда-то Женевьев не могла похвастаться такой осведомленностью. Примерно через полгода работы в сериале она осталась на одну из посиделок в баре, которые время от времени устраивала съемочная группа. 

В тот вечер Дженсен был в приподнятом настроении и постоянно развлекал собравшихся смешными историями, забавно разыгрывая их по ролям. Получалось у него отменно. Все весело смеялись, но громче всех заливался сидящий около него Джаред.

После очередного импровизированного выступления Женевьев украдкой вытирала выступившие от смеха слезы и внезапно даже для себя спросила у сидевшего рядом Миши Коллинза:  
— Как ты думаешь, почему Дженсен подписал контракт на еще один сезон вместо того, чтобы уйти в более крупные проекты? Ведь его же зовут, я слышала.

— Зовут конечно, — согласился Коллинз и отхлебнул из своей кружки пиво.

— Так почему же он остается морозить задницу в Канаде? — поразилась Женевьев.

Миша посмотрел на нее долгим, изучающим взглядом, будто пытаясь понять, шутит она или спрашивает всерьез. Убедившись, что недоумение на лице Женевьев вполне искреннее, он легко коснулся пальцем ее подбородка, поворачивая голову в сторону хохочущего Джареда, который закинул руку Дженсену на плечи, и тихо сказал:  
— А разве непонятно?

Женевьев хотелао ответить, что не особо. А потом Джаред встал, потрепал Эклза по макушке и спросил:  
— Еще пива, старик?

— Конечно, — отозвался тот и улыбнулся. И такой широкой и счастливой улыбки Женевьев не видела у Дженсена ни разу за полгода. Он явно находился именно там, где нужно, рядом с тем, с кем хотел быть.

Миша пожал плечами на ее удивленный взгляд и тихо произнес:  
— Дружба — сложная вещь.

Тогда Женевьев кивнула, делая вид, что понимает, о чем идет речь. Хотя на самом деле в голове не укладывалось, как можно отказаться от своей блестящей карьеры и успешного будущего ради того, чтобы сидеть в полутемном канадском баре и пить пиво с Джаредом Падалеки.

Если подумать, то она до сих пор не понимает, как так вышло, что Дженсен Эклз — талантливый и перспективный актер, навсегда остался в Сверхъестественном по одной простой причине.

Именно об этой причине ходили бесконечные сплетни и слухи. Именно об этом любили шептаться на съемочной площадке и за ее пределами.

Женевьев давно не обращает внимания на подобные разговоры. Они ее не касаются. 

Она смотрит на своего мужа и понимает, что любит его, дорожит его вниманием, готова делить радости и горести с ним. Но, порой, мысль о том, что она не смогла бы отказаться от перспективного будущего ради Джареда, гложет ее. И хотя никто не просил ее о подобном, Женевьев знает правду.


End file.
